Fireflies Frank Iero
by staaaciewebb
Summary: Katniss moves from England away from her abusive father to New Jersey, where she meets Frank Iero, Gerard Way, Mikey Way, Bob Bryar and Ray Toro, who all go to her new school. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N - Hi all! Well I was sitting up late one night, watching My Chem vids on my computer, and this popped into my head, so I decided to share it with y'all! This is set like, now, but they are younger, and I also added Bob in, cause I love him! But anyway, enough of me ranting on! Please review, let me know what you think, and the next chapter should be up soon! Oh and, by the way, I'm not actually from England, I'm Australian, but I really like British peeps, so I made her be one! haha**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and original characters. I **_**wish **_**I owned My Chem, but sadly, I do not *Insert sad face here* Oh, and the name Katniss I got from The Hunger Games, but there is no copyright intended, I just really like the name :) **

**Chapter 1 **

Starting at a new school was supposed to be a 'good change'. Well that's how my Mum explained it. I had been to a few different schools, but a different country? Well that was completely different. My name is Katniss, you know, like the plant. Yeah, my Dad was a bit of a hippy when I was born. Anyway, I'm English, along with the accent and everything, but my Dad was pretty abusive, so last week, my Mum decided to tell me that we were moving to New Jersey, in the United States. I was shit scared. Living with just my Mum was going to be hard. My Dad was abusive, but my Mum was an alcoholic, and she got pretty rough when she was drunk, which was most of the time. She had only gotten custody because of the fact I was hospitalised on several occasions on my father's account. Well my back story is pretty long, but you will probably get all the pieces throughout this story. This is the story of how I moved away from my home country, without the slightest intentions of liking America, but meeting the most amazing people in my life! Well, here goes.

_**~Tuesday, March 8, 2011~**_

"America?" I shouted, stunned that this could be possible. "_Why?" _My mother looked down at me with firm eyes.

"Because your father is an abusive asshole, who deserves to rot in fucking hell," she replied to me angrily.

"You can't be serious?" I said, half to myself. Tears were threatening to overflow, but I kept them back. They weren't really tears of sadness, more anger. I was angry at my Mum. She was making me move to a foreign fucking country, away from all my family and friends.

"Just go and pack your bags Katniss," Mum said in a exasperated voice.

"Fuck you," I said, walking past her. She ignored me. I ran up the stairs to my room, and slammed the door. That's when the tears spilled. I knew Mum wouldn't come in, so I let them fall. I grabbed out the suitcase I had never used from under my bed, and shoved my clothes in it.

_-Two hours later- _

I looked at my room, boxes everywhere, but everything packed up. my closet was empty, my bed packed. Apparently everything was being shipped over before we got there, and some of it had gone already. I took a deep breath, and continued lugging the rest of my boxes downstairs. Of course Mum didn't help me. She was too busy being drunk. Downstairs Mum was drinking her life away.

"Katniss," Mum slurred, with a glass of wine in her hand.

"What Mum," I replied, not stopping and walking past her to the truck outside. I heard no reply from my drunk mother. I sighed and walking inside after dumping my boxes in the truck.

"Mum?" I asked, looking around for her.

"Guess again," said a very male voice. _Fuck_ I thought. I rounded the corner into the kitchen and saw my father standing there with my very scared mother in his arms, but not in a very _friendly_ way.

"Dad," I said to him, stopping where I was. "What are you doing here?"

"Well I heard you were moving," he started, and Mum tried to squirm from his grip. Bad idea. As she moved, Dad bashed her head against one of the benches in front of him. Mum was knocked unconscious, not for the first time on his account. "I just had to stop that," he finished, flashing his menacing smile.

"Please Dad," I whispered, but he shot after me, jumping over the lying heap of my mother on the floor. I took off, going for the stairs, but I was too late. I was about half way up when he grabbed my legs and pulled me down. I screamed, trying to grab hold of something as he dragged me down the stair case. Tears were flowing freely now. He flipped me over so I was on my back when we got to the bottom of the stairs. He hit me in the face.

"That's for trying to leave, you bitch," he spat, and I turned my face away, and felt blood running down my face.

"Please don't do this daddy," I cried, struggling under his grip. That's when he pulled the knife out. He put it up under my chin and lifted up my face with it. I averted my eyes. I didn't want to see my father like this. This crazy, psychotic monster. I couldn't function if I saw him like this.

"LOOK AT ME YOU BITCH!" he screamed at me. I did what he said, sobbing harder. His eyes were bloodshot, indicating the drugs I knew he was taking. He also had huge bags under his eyes, and the scar along his right cheek stood out more than usual. His greying hair was matted and sticking up in all different directions, like usual.

"What do you want with me?" I sobbed, trying to avoid looking in his deep blue eyes that matched mine. He trailed the knife down my chest and to my stomach. I flinched away from him.

"Oh nothing," he said with a smile. "I just want to make sure you can't go anywhere." And with that he sunk the knife into my abdomen. I screamed out in pain. He flipped me over and started carving the knife into my back. It was like he was writing something, but the world was beginning to fade. I could faintly hear sirens in the background, I rolled over, and a sharp pain rippled through my body. I groaned in pain, and looked up to see my father in hand cuffs, and my mother with a phone in her hand. She had saved my life.

**A/N - Reviews? They would be great! Let me know what you think! More will be happening in the next few chapters! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two **

-Five hours later-

_Thump. Thump. Thump. _I could hear my head thumping. _Thump. Thump. Thump. _I could hear my heart beating. I could hear footsteps. A heart monitor machine. _Beep. Beep. Beep. _I tired to open my eyes, but they were glued shut. No, not glued, just heavy. I forced them open, and winced at the brightness of the room. I tried to sit up, but screamed as pain shot through my abdomen. I hear more footsteps, more rushed than before, but I couldn't see anything. I then realised my eyes had closed again. I decided to leave them that way for now. The white room was too bright.

"Katniss?" a voice in the distance said. "Katniss, can you hear me?" I groaned in response, and heard a sigh of relief, probably from my mother. I wondered absently if she was still drunk. Most likely. "Katniss, can you open your eyes for me?" said the voice, who I assumed to be a nurse or doctor. I pried my eyes open and once again winced at the bright room. After my eyes adjusted, I saw myself staring up at two women. One was my mother, and the other an elderly looking nurse. I was right about my mother. She looked very drunk, or at least hung-over. She stumbled to my side and collapsed to her knees.

"Oh Katniss," she half sobbed, half laughed. Her breath smelled of alcohol, and I pushed her away. She looked hurt, but backed off.

"Wh-what happened to me?" I stuttered. No one said anything, but Mum started crying silently. "Please tell me, I can't remember."

"We were packing to move to America," Mum explained. "And your father…" her voice dropped out as memories flooded back. I remembered the whole thing.

"Katniss?" the nurse asked. "Katniss can you hear me?" I could, but I didn't respond. I knew tears were running down my face, but I didn't do anything to stop them.

"He tried to kill me," I whispered. "My _father_ tried to kill me." Nobody responded. My father had stabbed me, and carved up my back. Was this even happening? It couldn't be.

"Yes," my mother finally said, snapping me out of my memories. "Yes, h-he tried to kill you." She started sobbing again. I looked over to the nurse as if to say _get her out of here_. The nurse nodded in response, and picked up my mother by her shoulders, leading her out. I sighed in relief, a bad moved. I winced in pain as my stomach muscles contracted. The nurse entered the room again.

"So how are you feeling love?" she asked me in a thick British accent.

"Fine," I lied. I just wanted to get the hell out of there. She walked over to me.

"May I?" she asked, indicating to my stomach.

"Sure," I said, throwing back the sheets. She lifted up my gown, and started poking around my wound.

"Well, its not infected," she said, smiling. "You should be just fine." She smiled down at me, placing my gown back in place. I smiled back at her, wishing she could be my Mum instead of the stupid , drunk bitch that was. Right on cue, Mum burst through the door, nearly falling down in the process.

"We need to go now," she slurred to the nurse.

"Excuse me?" the woman asked my mother.

"We already missed the first plane, wee need to go!" Mum repeated. Of course this was totally like her, she only ever thought about herself.

"Well she looks fine, but I wouldn't advise her leaving," the nurse said. I had just noticed her name tag read _Sadie. _

"Yes, well she is fine, aren't you Katniss?" She turned to me, and I nodded. Not because I wanted to go with her, but because I wanted to get the fuck out of the hospital. I needed a new start. A new life.

"Well in that case, you are free to leave," Sadie said, and I smiled.

"Thank you," I said to her, and I sat up, trying not to wince as I did so. I didn't want to give them any reason to keep me here.

**~Thursday, March 10, 2011~**

The plane ride was long and boring, and very painful. But soon we were in New Jersey, and at our new home. It was a nice house, double storey, three bedrooms, each with its own bathroom. I went upstairs to find my bedroom. When I did, I saw that everything had already been set up. I settled down into my bed, and closed my eyes, dreaming of blue eyes and greying hair.

I woke in the morning more tired than when I had gone to sleep. Nightmares had kept me up most of the night, and I'm pretty sure I had been screaming at one stage. Not that Mum would have noticed. She was probably too busy getting drunk. She had to sober up for the plane ride, so she had two days to catch up on. Today I was supposed to go to see a doctor, to see if it was okay for me to start school. Mum would probably try to make me even if I wasn't. I know she sounded like a horrible person, but she had saved my life from my maniac father, and I owed her that. It was the only reason I was still with her. I trudged out of bed to see Mum at the kitchen table with a cigarette and a cup of coffee.

"Mum, its eight o'clock in the morning, is it really necessary to be smoking?" I asked her, pouring myself a cup of coffee. Secretly, I was glad she was smoking and not drinking at eight in the morning, which was her usual routine.

"Just hurry up and have your breakfast or we are going to be late for the doctors," she said, taking a drag of the death stick in her hand. I just rolled my eyes and made my way upstairs with my coffee. I threw on some black skinny jeans and an Evanescence tee, with my red converse. I put on some heavy black eyeliner, and straightened my extremely long, auburn hair. I burned my forehead in the process of trying to straighten my blunt fringe, and cried out in pain. Mum rushed upstairs, to see if I was okay.

"I'm fine Mum," I smiled. She was making an effort, she really was. I could see that.

"Oh good," she said with a smile, turning around and heading back downstairs.

Half an hour later I was lying in the doctor's office, with my shirt on the floor, and the doctor prodding at my abdomen. It barely hurt anymore.

"Well, the wound wasn't very deep, so you are lucky," the doctor said. He pushed on my stomach again, but this time is hurt. I breathed deeply in, jerking in pain. "Sorry," he said, but I could tell he wasn't really. I had a gift of telling when people were lying. That's how I caught my mother's affair.

"Well?" Mum asked the doctor, prompting him to continue.

"Well your daughter should be fine to return to school," he finished. I suddenly felt sick to the stomach. This had all gone too fast, but yet not fast enough. I couldn't believe I was in America, and I would be starting school tomorrow, just several days after my father had _stabbed _me, with the intention of killing me. My life was fucking crazy.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N – this is where the interesting stuff happens! Katniss finally meets the boys! Enjoy!**

**Chapter Three **

-The next day-

I woke at about 5am, the nightmares were too much. So I just lied there, staring at the roof, trying not to think about the day ahead. I knew school in America was going to be different from London, and I was shit scared, but I tried not to let it show. At 6:30, I decided it was a good enough time for me to 'get up'. I jumped into the shower, spending a lot longer than I had intended. When I got out, it was almost 7. I dressed quickly in black skinny jeans, and a red Misfits tee. My usual apparel. I clambered downstairs to get coffee before Mum drove me to school.

The front office smelled weird, and I didn't like it. The school itself was smaller than my last one, but is was more spread out.

"Right this way miss Robertson," the administration lady said, snapping me out of my thoughts, which I seemed to get lost in quite a lot.

"Right," I said, looking up at her. She led me down a narrow hallway, with bars on the windows. _This is more like a prison than a school,_ I thought to myself. All of a sudden, a burst of screaming pierced the silence.

"_THAT IS NOT APPROPIATE BEHAVIOUR MR. IERO!" _I heard someone yell. Nothing was said back. We rounded a corner to see a short kid with black hair and piercings being shoved out of a classroom.

"Ah, Ms Kellow, would you mind escorting Mr Iero here to the principle?" the man asked, not paying attention to me. In fact, no one was. It was as if I had become completely invisible.

"Of course," Ms Kellow said, and then snapped her fingers as if suddenly remembering something. "Mr Jenkins, this is Katniss Robertson, she's new." Ah, there we go. Seems like I've taken the invisibility cloak off…

"Yes, yes, very well, come with me Miss Robertson," Mr Jenkins said to me, not really looking at me. I followed him into the classroom, not before stealing one last glance at the strange boy.

"So this is your homeroom," Mr Jenkins said, rather boredly. "Class, this is Katniss, she's new, try to be nice," he said, looking up over the top of his glasses, which were halfway down his nose. The class let out a small giggle as I made my way to a vacant seat at the back of the classroom. I looked around and saw I was seated in between a guy with dirty blonde hair, pushed to one side, and another guy with a large, brown afro. _Great, _I thought. The one with the afro looked over at me as the teacher was rambling on about some charity drive no one was listening to.

"Hi, I'm Ray," he said, holding his hand out to me.

"Katniss," I said, taking it.

"I know, Mr Jenkins introduced you," he said, and I felt my cheeks go slightly red.

"I'm Mikey," said the boy on the other side of me. I looked over to see his hand outstretched to me.

I took it and said, "Nice to meet you."

"Holy crap, you're British!" Mikey exclaimed.

"Yep," I said, putting my head down to hide the blush forming on my cheeks.

"Oh wow, I didn't notice that before," Ray said with a smile.

"Uh, yeah, I just moved here from London about a week ago," I said, not making eye contact with either of them.

"Well welcome to the shithole," Ray said with a smirk. I smiled at this, but kept my head down._ I might actually be able to make some friends!_ I thought to myself.

Lunch soon came, and I followed Ray and Mikey outside.

"Uh, a warning," Mikey said. "Our friends are pretty fucked up." He smirked.

"Well wouldn't be much change from my friends back home," I said. It wasn't a lie, I hadn't actually _had _many friends back home, but the few I did have, they were pretty much freaks. The two boys led me to a large tree a far corner of the oval, away from the prying eyes of teacher. Well, away from everything pretty much. The branches hung down to the ground, like a little house. I looked up at Ray, who spread some of the branches to one side, making an opening.

"Welcome to our place!" he said with a large grin. Mikey entered the tree, and then poked his head out.

"Come on, what are you waiting for?" he said to me, and I hesitantly stepped inside, Ray following behind me. I looked around. This place was fucking _awesome!_ There were shelves built on the branches, and they held all sorts of things, from food to flower pots! Someone emerged from around the corner. He had jet black hair, black eyeliner on, and a cigarette in his hand. _Ew, _I thought. I _hated _smoking, it was the one thing I couldn't stand _anyone _doing.

"Who's this?" the boy asked with a surprised look on his face. He looked much older than the other two.

"Uh, this is Katniss," Mikey said. "She's new."

"Hi," he said to me. "I'm Gerard." _Gerard, what a nice name_, I thought. He held his free hand out, and I took it.

"Hi," I replied with a smile.

"British.." Gerard said, grinning. He took a drag of his cigarette, and I couldn't help but cough. "Oh shit, sorry," he said, moving the smoke away from me.

"Its fine," I assured. All of a sudden, something fell out of the tree and landed on the ground in front of us.

"_OW! FUCK!_" the heap on the ground exclaimed. It was then I realised it was a person, and not just any person I noticed when he stood. He looked at me.

"Do I know you?" he asked. It was the boy from the hall earlier, the one who got kicked out of class.

"Uh, we kind of met in the hall earlier," I said with a smile.

"Oh, right!" he said, remembering our previous encounter. "You have a really weird name?" he asked.

"Yeh, its Katniss," I said, slightly embarrassed.

"Wait, you two know each other?" Mikey asked from behind me.

"Not really," I said truthfully.

"Well I'm Frank," the strange boy said, turning my attention back to him. He smiled, which made me smile back. "Oh, and I like the accent." he winked, and I blushed.

"Hey, where's Bob?" Gerard asked, looking around.

"Right here," someone said from behind, obviously just entering the.. Tree? I didn't really know what to call it. "Oh wow, a girl.."

"Well done Bob!" Mikey exclaimed. "You know what a girl is!" I turned to face Bob. He had blondish-reddish hair, and a black lip ring.

"Hi," I said, giving a small wave.

"Oh, you're the new girl, from my history class," he said, clicking his fingers.

"Yeh, I'm Katniss," I said rather shyly. "I just moved here from London." I brushed my long hair away from my face, looking down. A felt a blush creep up to my cheeks from all the attention.

"London? That's cool as!" Bob said. Feeling my discomfort, he turned to Gerard and started chatting.

"So, what do you think?" someone asked from behind me. I turned to see Frank smiling down at me. He was short, but I was shorter, not my much, but still. I was a real short ass!

"About what?" I asked him. He grinned.

"About the Tree House!" Of course that's what he was talking about dumbass.

"Oh, um, yeh, it's really.. Cool.." I struggled. _Cool?_ What an idiot Katniss!

"We've had it like, forever," Frank said. I smiled at him, but didn't say anything. This was going to be one hell of a year.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you so much to all the people that have reviewed already! You guys are amazing! I love all of my readers and reviewers! xx**

**Chapter Four**

Several weeks had passed and I had become good friends with the boys. I discovered Gerard had actually graduated and was nineteen, but he hung out with the guys at school anyway because he didn't have anything better to do. I had become closest to Frank. I don't know why, but we just bonded. Everything was pretty good. Until one day I got home to find a half dressed man on the couch with a beer in his hand. _Great,_ I thought. _Another one night stand._

"Who the fuck are you?" he asked with a grunt.

"I'm Katniss, Mary's _daughter_," I spat, and ran upstairs to my room. I slammed the door behind me, tears stinging in my eyes. This couldn't happen again. There couldn't be men just coming and going as they pleased.

"_FUCK!" _I screamed into my pillow, muffling the sound. I looked around at my walls. They were so bare, and I was in an artistic mood. I grabbed out a pencil and walked over to the biggest of the walls. Mum wouldn't mind if I painted them, she was too busy to care. I stood there for a minute, thinking. And then I drew. I drew away my fears, and my memories. I drew like it would save my life.

Two hours later and I looked at the pencil drawing on my wall. It was a boy, with huge, black wings coming from his back, his head was slightly tilted down, but I recognised the face easily. I had drawn Frank. _Fuck._ I thought. Why had I drawn him? I barely knew him. He was just a guy at school. And why had I drawn him with _wings?_ My head was pounding, the blood rushing through it, and my abdomen was killing me. I pulled my shirt up slightly, and saw my enflamed wound. It was red and puffy, and it hurt like hell.

"Fuck," I groaned, and sat down on my bed. I had been standing for too long when I was drawing.

A sudden knock on the door made me jump. "Yeah," I called out. The door opened a crack, and Gerard's head poked around. _Shit, he can't see my wall!_ I thought. I jumped up, sending a sharp pain through my abdomen. I gasped and fell to the floor, clutching at my stomach.

"Katniss!" Gerard exclaimed, rushing over to me.

"No!" I cried, but he was too late. he had seen my latest piece of artwork, that just happened to be of his best friend.

"You drew that?" he asked, helping me to my feet.

"Uh, y-yeh.." I mumbled.

"Fuck you're good!" he said with a smile. "But why did you draw Frank?"

"I.. I don't really know, it kind of just came out," I explained, my face going _bright _red. I put my head down.

"Hey, are you okay?" he asked, remembering about the whole me collapsing in pain thing.

"Yeh, I'm fine," I lied. I _really_ didn't want him to know about what happened with my Dad.

"Please don't lie to me Katniss," he said with a serious look on his face. I sighed, and lifted up my t-shirt. Gerard let out a shocked gasp.

"What the fuck happened?" he finally got out.

"It doesn't matter," I said, putting my shirt back in place. "I'm fine." I avoided looking in his eyes.

"You just collapsed in the middle of your bedroom floor, you obviously aren't fine!" Gee exclaimed.

"I don't want to talk about it, please Gee," I pleaded. He sighed.

"Fine," he said with a frown. "But promise me you will see a doctor."

"I promise," I said, smiling slightly. I had great friends.

"Okay then," he said, and kissed my temple.

"So what are you doing here?" I asked, walking to the bathroom. I grabbed some pain pills and a small bandage from the cabinet and walked back to my room, swallowing the pills on the way.

"I was bored, and your Mom let me in," he said with a smiled, sitting on the bed next to me. I lifted up an shirt slightly, gasping in pain as I did so. I folded up the bandage into a small square, and placed it over my wound. "And I think she was a little drunk," he added quietly.

"Ha!" I laughed humourlessly. "When_ Isn't_ she drunk?" He gave me a funny look, but didn't say anything. "Can you hold this in place?" I asked, motioning to the bandage.

"Sure," he said, placing his hand on my stomach. I got the tape, ripped a piece off, and stuck the bandage to my skin.

"Thanks," I said with a smile, pulling my shirt over my stomach.

"No problem," he said, also smiling. "So are you going to explain _that?"_ he asked, pointing to my wall.

"Yeh, I'd rather not!" I laughed, feeling my cheeks light up with embarrassment.

"Oh come on!" he cried. "It's nothing to be ashamed about!"

"What's nothing to be ashamed about?"

"You like Frank, big deal!" Shocked covered my face.

"I don't even!" I cried. It was true, I didn't, not really. "Look, I barely even know him, I don't even know why I drew that, like I said, it just came out," I was rambling.

"Honey, you know you can tell me anything, right?" Gee said, looking me in the eyes. The conversation had suddenly become serious, and I felt uncomfortable.

"Yeah, I know," I said, hugging him. He was going to be my best friend, that much I knew. He hugged me back. The pain in my abdomen was fading, thanks to the pills. A knock on the door interrupted us, and we broke apart.

"Who is it?" I sang out.

"It's Frank, your Mom told me you were up here," he said.

"_FUCK!" _I whispered to Gerard, looking at my wall. He looked at me with concern in his eyes.

"Can I come in?" Frank asked from the other side of the door.

"Uh, we'll be out in just a minute!" I called out, and got up and ran to the door.

**Are you enjoying so far? I hope you are! Please let me know what you think! :D xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five **

**Well its holidays now, so I'm probably going to be writing a whole lot! But I go to my Mum's tomorrow, and I can't take my computer, so there might be a slight break :( but I will get the next chapter up as soon as I can! xoxo**

_**Frank's POV**_

"Uh, we'll be out in just a minute!" Katniss called from inside her room. _We?_ All of a sudden the door opened slightly, and Katniss and Gerard stepped out. I looked at Gerard, jealously plain in my eyes, even though I was trying my best to hide it.

"Hi," Katniss said, looking slightly flustered. _What had they been doing?_ I asked myself.

_Fucking, _said a voice in the back of my head.

_Fuck off, no one asked you, _I told it. _Fuck, I'm having a conversation with myself!_

"Frank?" Katniss asked, looking at me strangely. I realised I hadn't answered.

"Uh, hi," I said stupidly. I mentally facepalmed myself.

"What are you doing here?" Gee asked.

"I could ask you the same thing.." I said, tyring to lighten my tone.

"Uh, I was helping her with homework," Gee said, and I saw him cringe at his answer. Katniss didn't need help with her homework, she was a good student.

"Oh, is that right?" I challenged. I looked down at Katniss, she had her eyes on the floor. She hadn't looked at me the entire I had been here. "Look, if you don't want to tell me, fine," I said, turning, but not before I saw Gerard's shocked look. He obviously hadn't expected me to guess so quickly. If they were together, why didn't they just tell me? I didn't care. Did I?

_**Katniss' POV**_

"Fuck," Gee said. I just nodded in agreement. "He thinks we're together." _great,_ I thought. Another problem to add to the list. I leaned my head against the door frame.

"I'll go after him," I finally said. Gerard just nodded.

"I guess I better go home," he said as he kissed me on the temple and walked out. I went back in my room to get my jacket, and then ran after Frank.

I caught up with him at the park around the corner from my house. He was sitting on the swing, staring at the ground. I went over and sat on the swing next to him. He didn't look up.

"Frankie?.." I said, looking over at him. He still didn't look up. his hair was coving most of his face, so I couldn't see his expression. "Frankie please say something." He looked up then, but still not looking at me.

"Why didn't you tell me you were with Gerard?" he asked me, hurt plain on his face.

"Frank, I'm not!" I exclaimed.

"Then what were you so desperately trying to hide?" he pleaded. I was close to tears, and it looked like he was too. I didn't answer. I just looked down. "You know what," he said, standing up. "Fuck this." He started to walk away.

"Frankie, wait!" I grabbed his arm and he froze. He was looking at the ground, so I turned his face towards mine, and he really looked at me for the first time since I had arrived at the park. "I have to show you something," I told him, tears spilling over and making their way down my cheeks. He looked at me with curiosity. I just took his hand in mine, and led him back to my house.

We walked in silence, our hand still linked, and when we reached my bedroom door, I stopped, suddenly nervous.

"Katniss?" Frank asked, a concerned note in his voice. I turned to him.

"Look Frank," I started, struggling for words. "I-I need to show you something, I don't know what it means, but, I kind of _drew_ you." Frank's nervousness seemed to disappear.

"Is that all?" he asked with a laugh. He didn't understand.

"No, look, I can't explain it, you just have to see it." With that I opened the door, and heard him gasp.

"Oh. My. God," he whispered. He turned to me, shock written all over his face. "Y-you drew this?" I nodded. "This is fucking amazing, you, you are amazing." he looked me in the eyes. His perfect hazel eyes, his perfect lips, and the silver ring that reflected the light. I looked at him, and then to the picture on my wall. I had done him no justice. My drawing was a goblin compared to the real thing. I smiled, as I realised something. I _did_ like Frank. He made me happier than ever. I looked back over the memories of the past few weeks. There was this one time we had to rush Frankie to the hospital, because he had fallen out if the tree again, and had broken his wrist. I looked down at the cast on his arm and smiled.

"Hey, why are you crying?" Frank asked, walking closer to me and putting a hand on my shoulder. I couldn't answer. I hadn't even noticed I was crying. I just shook my head, and buried my face in him chest. He wrapped his arms around me, and held me while I cried. Cried at the realisation that I loved my friend.

**Oh Lord, I am getting all my fics mixed up. I was calling her Alex all the way through writing this chapter haha /facepalm.**

**OOH! Cliff-hanger! Hahha! You love me anyway! The next chapter should be up VERY, VERY SOON! It is already in progress! xox**


	6. A message from me!

**Hey guys, I'm sorry I haven't been updating :( I've been really busy, but I have a new chapter today! I just want you to know that I haven't given up on any of my stories, but I **_**am **_**experiencing some writers block :( so if you have some ideas, it would be muchly appreciated! I have a few little surprises up my sleeves! You may or may not like it! Hahah! But anyway, please give me some ideas, and once again, I am REALLY sorry it has taken me so long to update! **

**Xoxo **

**Stacie!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

_**Frank's POV**_

I stood there with my arms around Katniss while she sobbed into my chest. She was so beautiful, even with mascara running down her face. My cast was probably digging into her back, but she didn't seem to care. She just cried, staining my shirt with her tears.

"Kat?" I asked quietly. She didn't answer, but she had stopped full-on sobbing. "Katniss will you please tell me why you're crying?" She pulled her face from my chest, and just looked up at me.

"Because I feel so stupid," she said, smiling a little. "I made such a big fuss over a drawing!" She laughed, but then gasped and doubled over.

"Kat?" I asked, holding her shoulders. "Kat what's going on? KAT?" I was scared.

_**Katniss' POV**_

"Katniss will you please tell me why you're crying?" He asked me quietly, concern clear in his voice. I pulled my face back from his chest and looked up at him.

"Because I feel so stupid," I lied, putting in my most convincing smile. I don't know why I didn't tell him I loved him. "I made such a big fuss over a drawing!" I laughed, which sent ripples of pain through my stomach. I gasped, clutching at my stab wound.

"Kat? He asked, holding my shoulders. _You can't tell him. You can't tell him. _It was the only thought running through my mind. "Kat, what's going on? KAT?" he cried. I straightened up, a fake smile on my lips.

"I've been standing for hours, my back is killing me!" I laughed, and dragged myself to my bed, and sat down. "Much better!" I lied. I must say, I was a pretty convincing liar.

"Are you sure you're okay?" he asked, sitting down next to me.

"I'm positive," I smiled, and he seemed to relax a little.

"Okay then, so do you want to tell me about this?" he asked with a laugh. "Not many girls have.. A giant.. _me_ on their walls!"

I laughed, "They will one day, trust me!" I said. I was certain his guitar skills would make him famous.

"Whatever," he said, smiling and blushing at the same time.

"I'm being serious!" I smiled widely. He was so easy to be around. He made me forget everything. "You're my best friend," I blurted out suddenly. _Fuck!_ I thought, clapping my hand to my mouth.

"What?" he asked, turning to face me. I had gone bright red. He laughed. "I guess you're my best friend too," he looked me in the eyes, and I had to stop myself from telling him everything, including the fact I was in love with him. But I had promised myself I wouldn't tell him about my Dad. I smiled at him, and wrapped my arms around him.

"You smell good!" I said into his shoulder.

"Thanks," he said. "You on the other hand.." he trailed off, and I looked at him with mock hurt.

"Asshole!" I said, smacking him on the arm.

"I was kidding!" he defended, holding his arms up, as if surrendering. I laughed, leaning my head against his shoulder. A knock at the door made me jump.

"Come in," I called, sitting up straight, trying to ignore the pain in my abdomen. A very drunk mother burst into the room.

"Katniss.." she slurred. "What the fuck are you doing up here?" And then she spotted Frank.

"Hi," he waved with a small smile.

"Who are you?" she asked, raising her eyebrow.

"Uh, I'm Frank, one of Katniss' friends," he answered. He was nervous, I could tell.

"Is there something you wanted?" I asked, breaking the silence.

"Use protection," was all she said, and turned to leave.

"_WHAT THE FUCK,MUM?"_ I cried before she left. She turned to me, almost falling over in the process.

"Well you don't want to go making the same mistake as me, if I could turn back time, I would've dumped you in the trash," and with that she left, leaving me standing there in shock. She would have _dumped _me in the _trash._ I could feel the tears sliding down my face. I felt someone's hands on my shoulders.

"Hey," Frank said quietly. I had completely forgotten he was there. I wiped my tears away, and turned to him, smiling the fakest smile in existence. He could tell I was faking, but he pretended not to notice. "Are you okay?" he asked cautiously.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I lied. "Fuck her!" I laughed, but Frank still wasn't convinced. I laughed, but soon my laughs turned into sobs, and Frank wrapped his arms around me.

"I hate her," I blurted out. "She's a fucking bitch and I hate her!" It was all coming out. Everything I had ever felt about my mother. Frank didn't say anything, he just let me let it all out. "She's always drunk, and she yells at me, and sometimes she hits me, I mean I know she saved me from my father, but…" I felt Frank's arms tense around me. _FUCK! _I hadn't told him about that. _Do something! _The voice inside my head told me.

"What did your father do?" he asked slowly.

"Nothing," I lied again. "It was nothing, I'm fine." I had lied to him so much, but I just couldn't tell him, I couldn't bring myself to do it. Frank's arms left me, and I felt vulnerable. I didn't want him to leave. He noticed my discomfort.

"Do you want me to stay the night?" he asked. My heart started racing.

"Th-There's nowhere for you to sleep," I said truthfully.

"I'll sleep on the floor," he suggested. "I mean, only if you want me to.." He seemed uncomfortable.

"You don't have to do that, you should go home, I'll be fine," I lied, I did want him to stay. The truth was, I didn't want to be in a house with my mother.

"Why don't you stay at my house?" he asked. I tried to remain calm.

"Are you sure?" I asked. I really didn't want to put him out.

"Of course!" he smiled.

"No, I can't," I said, looking at the ground.

"Katniss, I am not leaving you alone in this house," he said seriously. I looked up at him, but didn't say anything. "Its either you come with me, or I stay here."

"I guess I'll pack a bag," I mumbled. He smiled.

"Good girl," he said kissing my forehead.


End file.
